An Unusual Match
by Psyco Faerie
Summary: ...[Ron's] thoughts were occupied. He was thinking about the girl he was going to meet. In his opinion she was the most beautiful girl in the world... please read and review! I'm begging!


Ron Weasley moved with a purpose through the halls of Hogwarts. He knew these halls like the back of his hand by now and knew exactly where he was going. He had told himself that he would keep an eye out for teachers, other prefects, and most of all, his best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, but currently his thoughts were occupied. He was thinking about the girl he was going to meet. In his opinion she was the most beautiful girl in the world, with her big brown eyes that seemed to peer into his very soul.

He regretted not telling Harry and Hermione about her but he knew that they would just laugh. Everyone would laugh and the he had gone crazy.

Ron remembered the first time he set eyes on her. That was during the time that he an Hermione had been together. He smiled remembering how hw and Hermione had taken every opportunity to use the fact that they were prefects to sneek off to some private place.

Suddenly he was mad at himself. "What are you doing?" he mumbled. "You broke up with her! She was still sighing over that stupid Krum. And besides, you were interested in some one else!"

"thalking to yourself again?" Ron jumped even though the voice was soft. How could he not have been paying attention! He looked around and sure enough, there was the statue of Boris the Bewildered, and leaning up against it was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen.

"Like you're one to talk?" he said grinning even though he was mad at himself for not noticing that he had arrived at his destination. But then again, he could not help but smile when he was with his girlfriend.

"I thought you were going to 'keep an eye out,'" she said jokingly but still with that dreamy quality to her voice that made Ron fall in love with her. "I hope you're not ashamed of me," she continued more seriously. "Daddy always says that it is not right for one to be ashamed of one's feelings."

"Of course I'm not ashamed of you," Ron lied. "Besides," he continued jokingly, "your father also thought that Sirius Black was a singer." Suddenly he wished he had not said that,

"He was and there was a witness to prove it!" Luna Lovegood's voice had lost its dreamy quality.

"Luna, sweetheart," Ron pleaded, "I'm sorry. I never should have said that. Please forgive me," he said softly. "I wanted to spend time with you. We shouldn't be fighting."

"You're right," said Luna. Her voice was back the way Ron liked it. "I'm sorry too. I should not have gotten mad at you for some stupid thing like that. Besides, one witness is not nearly enough to prove any thing."

As she said this Ron slipped his hands ever so gently around her waist and she put hers around his neck. Ron reached down and brushed his lips with hers. He started to pull back up but Luna pulled him down into a fierce kiss.

"Oh—my—god!" that was the last voice Ron ever wanted to hear.

"Luna Lovegood? The Weasel is with Loony Lovegood?" Ron turned around quickly, one arm still around Luna's waist. He would not give that greasy haired git the satisfaction of seeing him embarrassed.

"You got a problem with that Malfoy?" he said challengingly. Then gaped when he saw who Draco had _his_ arm around.

"No he doesn't," said Hermione. "But I have a problem with with you not telling Harry or I. We're your best friends." There were times when she could be scary, and this was one of those times. She was making the skin on Ron's arms crawl.

"Wait a minute!" he said indignantly. "If any one is hiding something big from their best friends it's you." He was confused and his head was starting to hurt.

"Malfoy? I mean, honestly Hermione. Since when?" he might have been rambling and crossing the line but he did not care. He wanted to know.

"Well if you really must know," snapped Hermione, "after you broke up with me I was on the rebound. At about the same time Pansy broke up with Draco, so he was on the rebound too. We were originally going to use each other to get back at you and Pansy."

"But what about Draco's whole pureblood thing?" asked Ron. He was more confused than ever. "I mean, he even called you a mudblood on several occasions."

"As for that," said Draco. "That was an act. My father is a hard core Death Eater and I don't share his views. Once I got to Hogwarts I made a deal with Dumbledor to become a spy, so I have to act like that around everyone."

Ron was shocked. He had always thought of Draco as the lowest scum on earth.

"Well _I_ always hoped you were putting on an act," said Luna. "I always try to look for the best in people. Oh, and I'd appreciate it if you did not call me 'Loony.'"

Draco looked just as surprised as Ron was. That comment came out of nowhere. That part of the conversation was long gone.

"Sure thing," said Draco. "But if you two will excuse us, we were going to use the prefect's bathroom."

"Er…" said Ron. "So were we." He could feel himself turn bright red. Luna gave him a squeeze but it did not help considering she had squeezed his butt.

"That's alright," said Hermione. "Come on Draco, we can use the girls'. Bye Ron. Bye Luna." Then they turned to walk away.

"Wait!" said Ron. Draco and Hermione stopped and turned to look at him. "You don't say any thing, we don't say anything. Agreed?" Ron said this a little shakily.

"Agreed," said Draco and Hermione. Then they walked off.

"Well," said Luna. "at least some one knows." With that they turned to the portrait next to the statue and gave the pass word ("spit shine").

The door opened and they stepped through and got ready to get into the pool-sized bathtub together.

"I love you," said Ron as he turned on a faucet. "I love you too," said Luna as she turned on another and then grabbed his butt.


End file.
